Cielo Gris
by Himeutsugi
Summary: Levi siempre había pensado que nada en su vida podía cambiar, hasta el día en que lo conoció. Pareja: Levi/Xanxus, Superbi Squalo.


**K**_atekyo_ Hitman **R**EBORN**!**, es producto de la infinita imaginación de **A**_mano_** A**_kira_; lamentablemente.  
**Título: C**_ielo_** G**_ris_**  
Autor: G**ureko**  
Pareja/Personaje(s): **Levi A Than/Xanxus (quién ni se entera de que está siendo el causante de mórbidas pasiones), aparición de Superbi Squalo (con el lema:_ El rey mono es mío_)**  
Advertencias: **Una erección que solo cierto greñudo encontrará.**  
Notas: **El concurso de la comunidad de livejournal: _'El coliseo'_, ha terminado, bien, solo falta ver quien se corona en primer lugar, pero al fin de cuentas mi historia ha sido derrotada, quedando justamente en el lugar del jefe de los Varia. Así que ahora me dispongo a publicarla en _pro _de los inexistentes fans de la pareja _Levi3_, y también de todo aquel que guste de las parejas _cracks_; aunque hay que hacer mención de que ésta no es _crack_, es bien sabido por todo fan de REBORN!, que Levi se orgasmea cada tanto por Xanxus

* * *

Levi siempre había pensado que nada en su vida podía cambiar, que jamás tendría la oportunidad siquiera de sobrevivir y mucho menos darle un significado a esa inservible (según él) existencia que posee.

Hasta el día en que lo conoció.

Puede recordar con exactitud el rostro taciturno e imperturbable, los ojos escarlata rodeados de esa oscura piel brillante, las marcas de desconocidas riñas similares a las de un tigre recorrerle la faz, y el timbre aguardentoso terminar con un ligero toque aterciopelado. Para él, aquella imagen no era más que el mismo retrato del cielo, de uno aguerrido, temible, poderoso e inquebrantable así como sofocante; a un grado tal, que perderse dentro de esa fortaleza para ser impulsado a seguir andando –por el fango- sin volver a desfallecer o siquiera meditar en alguna de las estúpidas posibilidades de ser innecesario, no sería extraño.

Y ahora que ha sido cobijado por ese áspero firmamento e incluso rasgado, se siente capaz de ver belleza y gentileza en ese gris y frívolo manto.

Ahora mismo duerme (sobre el carísimo sofá tallado en Serbia) Xanxus, con las facciones relajadas; es en un instante como éste cuando desea extender la mano para reafirmarse la calidez –que él ve- de su cielo. Se muerde el labio después de haberlo pensado, eso es imposible, si lo llegase a intentar le amputaría la mano, pero pese a tal pensamiento Levi solo puede concluir que es un precio justo por tal osadía y más aún, por el hecho de cerciorarse que tan suave y exquisito puede ser su firmamento.

― _Jefe_ ―

Traga con dificultad. El llamado que ha hecho suena más a un gemido reprimido que al intento de encontrar una conexión con el jefe de los Varia. Pero es que no puede hablar sin que las cuerdas bucales vibren en un tono que denota claramente la excitación que se acrecienta cada vez que mira esa faz dormitar.

Si se concentra más de lo debido empezará a subir la temperatura de su cuerpo, para ser más precisos en medio de las piernas.

Pero es que toda la culpa la tiene ese hombre, Xanxus. ¿Por qué tiene que postrarse sobre cualquier mueble sin el mínimo de pudor?, para Levi el que su jefe deambule por la mansión sin camisa e incluso desnudo gracias al bendito verano, no le molesta en sí, ya que de hecho disfruta de esa bella vista. Y como todo lo bueno siempre va seguido de algo malo, tiene que soportar ciertos inconvenientes o en sí, ciertas exclamaciones, y es que no solo es él quien se deleita si no que también los otros tarados con quienes trabaja.

Los únicos que parecen no inmutarse son los otros guardianes; están tan abstraídos en sus propios asuntos para captar la majestuosidad del líder. O quizás él es el único pervertido, más sumados los otros inútiles asistentes que tienen.

— _Jefe_, con su permiso —

No están en primavera, ni mucho menos en verano; de hecho el clima es bastante frío pero eso parece no importarle a Xanxus porque soñando está con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, el cuerpo y cabellera húmedos sobre ese sofá.

— _Si no lo hago se enfermará_ —

Es mejor que lo piense, porque remembrando la ocasión en que se atrevió a decir algo semejante, aquel dolor causado por la fractura mandibular que se generó debido al fuerte golpe dado como respuesta por tal ofensa de parte de Xanxus; es sin duda algo que no le gustaría volver a repetir.

Acerca las manos sosteniendo una frazada de seda esperando no despertarlo; cuando por fin logra dejarla caer con suavidad, es tiempo para enderezarse, sin embargo, no lo hace, el aroma que transpira de ese cuerpo lo paraliza.

— _Esto,… yo… _—

Gracias Dios por hacer de los pensamientos palabras insonoras, si no quién sabe qué sería de él ahora.

El perfume intensifica sus emociones, siente como el calor le sofoca el interior y como la garganta se reseca al ver la imagen atrayente del líder. Quiere tocarlo, sentir esa dermis canela, beberse el sudor que le empapa los muslos, posar los labios sobre el pecho labrado a detalle, sujetar entre sus manos aquellas caderas e introducir la lengua en…

— Oi, ¿qué crees que haces? —

De todas las interrupciones que podría tener, ¿por qué justamente ésta?, aunque a decir verdad fue bastante oportuna, ya que a este paso se habría tenido que satisfacer allí con su jefe soñando quien sabe que cosas, o se hubiera atrevido a robarle las quimeras de las cuales parecía estar disfrutando por el tórrido semblante acompañado de una torcida sonrisa que tenía.

Se enderezó, tosió un par de veces y levantó la mirada como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

El otro solo alzó la ceja escéptico ante su conducta.

— Tienes _suficientes_ —

Dijo en el momento en que extendió la mano velozmente para poder aprensar con fuerza los genitales del guardián de la tormenta.

— Para ponerte duro enfrente de este bastardo—

Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar soltar un fuerte gemido por tal contacto y una que otra maldición al escucharlo expresarse así de Xanxus.

— ¡Argh!, esto es asqueroso lárgate de una buena vez —

Quiso responder con un claro _NO_, pero tenía cosas más importantes que atender, además no se podía permitir el lujo de que su adorado dirigente le viera en un estado tan bochornoso como el de ahora. ¿Cómo le explicaría que se había excitado con verlo solamente?, quizás podría alimentar el ego de Xanxus o destrozarle el libido por descubrir que había hecho que se le levantara a un tipo, en especial a uno tan poco atractivo como él.

Maldijo internamente a ese infeliz, a ese maldito de Squalo.

Ya buscaría la forma de dejarlo en ridículo frente al líder, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese sujeto con cabellera de mujercita se la pagara.

Así como vendría el instante en que aquel cielo gris se tiñera de dorado con la iluminación de esos relámpagos que surcarían su vasto manto para resonar contra la tierra y así dejar en claro, que sólo de él y nada más de él, era propietario.

* * *

**R**_EVIEWS_**?**


End file.
